A Lion in Snakes Clothing
by Sypher
Summary: Snape befriends Harry at an early age and prepares him for the trials ahead. AU Slytherin Harry HP/HG pairing
1. Friend of Your Mothers

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 1: Friend of Your Mothers

He wasn't sure what possessed him to be here, standing in this muggle neighborhood under a disillusionment charm. He had hardly ever cared to see the boy and had not for most of his young life save for one time on a night he did his best to forget most days. Perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps the not so subtle prods from Dumbledore to have a slightly more active role in the boys observation. He rolled his eyes at the thought, that was after all what the squib was for.

No it was curiosity and a whim that had brought him here and he could now say that with his curiosity sated he was not impressed. The boy was small and timid looking, even for a six year old, wearing cloths clearly too large for him and playing in the grass with a mix match of junk that he supposed could pass for toys. He seemed content or at least he figured as much, the minds and body language of small children lost on him. He was ready to leave when one of the toys sprang up and began to dance around much to the boys amusement. A simple bit of accidental magic, nothing to be too alarmed at. It happen often enough in children his age and at the very least it confirmed that in time his power would indeed grow.

His musings were cut short as he saw a woman burst from the house and kick the dancing toy away from the boy, her face a mixture of fear and anger.

"What have I told you about that," she hissed looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia," the boy said lowering his head, "I didn't mean to it just happened."

"I will not have these accidents happening again do you hear," the woman snapped, "we Dursley's pride ourselves on our normalcy not being a lot of...of...freaks."

Snape's hand twitched towards his wand, a few dark thoughts swirling in his head as he recalled Lily's older sister. Time had done little to cure her of her jealousy and foolishness, not that he thought it would. He watched as she stormed back into the house, leaving the boy nearly in tears as he tossed away his other toys. Snape continued to observe, grimacing at how like his father he looked. The similarities would be even more striking when he reached Hogwarts he had no doubt. Harry raised his head to stare at the sky, the sight of his eyes causing Snape to draw in a breath. They were his mothers eyes, striking in their color and depth, wet with tears just as he had seen so very long ago.

It was the day they had first met, him comforting Lily after her sister had yelled and called her a freak. They had been friends then, but time and his own bitterness had driven her from him and into the arms of the man he had learned to loathe the most. He knew the Dark Lord would target the Potter's when he told him the prophesy. He would have been a fool to think otherwise. Did he think that maybe only James would have been killed? That she would have been spared and then she could be his once again? It was sickening to think and it merely compounded his own self loathing.

Now, faced with Lily's son he had yet another choice to make. To protect him from the shadows as his silent watcher or to help him become powerful to avenge his parents. To avenge her. When put like that, there wasn't really a choice to consider.

Snape altered the charm allowing Harry to see him, which caused the boy to start with shock and fear as a man in black seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Do not be afraid Harry," Snape said putting up his hands, "I mean you no harm."

"How do you know my name? Who are you," Harry said nervously looking back towards the house.

"My name is Severus Snape. I...I was a friend of your mothers."

 **I kind of got into a HP kick and got this idea structure after reading the story "Ruthless" although this won't be nearly as dark. Each chapter will focus on a year and key events of those years. It will also focus on the aspect of Snape's and Harry's new friendship and resulting chaos as such.**


	2. Sorting and Potions

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 2: Sorting and Potions

Five years had passed very quickly Snape thought to himself as he watched the first years crowd in front of the sorting hat. He spotted Harry, looking as he had suspected like a young James Potter much to his chagrin. He seemed to be whispering with a small redhead, no doubt a Weasley, as they watched a girl with bushy brown hair step up to be sorted. He spared a glance at Dumbledore who also spotted the boy, a slight grin on his face at the buzzing excitement from the young children.

Dumbledore knew almost immediately what Snape had done five years prior, no doubt from the squib living across from the muggles as his eyes and ears. He returned to Hogwarts expecting to be reprimanded and probably task with removing the memory and letting the boy to continue on in his ignorance. Instead he was surprised to find Dumbledore was not upset so much as curious as to why he had overstepped his bounds so to speak. He explained how the boy had been kept in the dark about his heritage by his aunt, even going so far as to say his parents had died in a car accident. The boy would one day be invited to attend the school and he felt it better for him to be grounded in at least the basics of the wizarding world, less he receive just one shock after another all at once. Dumbledore had pondered this and in the end had agreed. Snape had continued to monitor the boy and slowly taught him about the other side of England he had never known existed.

"Harry Potter."

Snape turned his gaze back to the sea of children who all whispered as "the boy who lived" made his way up the stairs and sat down on the stool. His stride was confident as he took his seat and offered a small smile as he cast his eyes about at the various houses.

"Hmm...interesting...yes very interesting," the sorting hat mused, "bravery, loyalty, intelligence and cunning all abound. You would do well in any house I would wager."

"Is any house better," Harry asked quietly.

"Better...no...different yes, each house carries its own strengths and weaknesses. One is no better than the others no matter what anyone will tell you."

"Where do you think I should go?"

"You would do well in Slytherin or Gryffindor. You are ambitious, but also quite brave. You posses great cunning as well as determination. I could see you doing well in either honestly."

"I thought you said no house was better than the other," Harry asked smirking.

"It also depends on the individual. One thrives best in an environment that brings out the best in them."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Snape who merely gave him a curious look, smiling he turned around and addressed the hat once again.

"I trust in your judgment, you are after all the sorting hat."

"Very well then, in that case I place you in...SLYTHERIN."

Three quarters of the hall was stunned into silence as the only sound was the raucous Slytherin tables who whooped and cheered, rubbing it in the face of the Gryffindors that the great Harry Potter was theirs. Most of the younger Sytherins were not aware of the implication of what had just occurred, they simply being happy at the put out looks of the other houses. Some of them however knew exactly who had just stepped into their mists and what that might mean. One blond boy in particular knew he had a letter to send home very soon.

Snape was likewise surprised by the announcement as he watched Harry hand the hat back to a shocked McGonagal and made his way to the Slytherin tables. He turned to Dumbledore only to see the headmaster with the most amused look on his face. Sometimes the man was just too damned hard to read.

With the sorting concluded the feast began, the whispers and gossip replaced with celebration and merriment. Hermione sat next to the two boys she had met on the train, Ron and Neville, but would every once and a while stare at the other boy across the hall.

"I still can't believe Potter ended up in Slytherin," Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes. "I thought he was pretty nice."

"He's still the same person he was before he ended up in Slytherin," Hermione said shaking her head, " I thought he was quite polite, unlike other people."

"What," Ron asked choking down some brisket as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look I'm not saying he wasn't nice on the train, but people get placed in Slytherin for a reason. It might have been a trick or something."

"You are aware you sound ridiculous?"

"Just because you fancy him doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Wha-...I...I do not fancy him," Hermione sputtered.

"Well you've been staring at him this entire time," Ron said shrugging, "hasn't she Neville."

"Y-you have been l-looking his way most of the n-night," Neville whimper clearly not wishing to get involved.

Hermione went red in the face and looked as if she might yell at them before picking up her plate and heading towards some of the girls at the far end of the table.

"Boys," she huffed before storming off.

"Mental that one," Ron surmised before helping himself to some tarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been looking forward to potion classes since he had looked at his schedule. He had been so busy that he hardly had time to speak with Severus since his arrival. Now he would finally be receiving lessons from the man who at times had been his only friend for the past five years. He had been quite excited for potions indeed. That feeling had disappeared quickly just a few minutes in.

"Can anyone tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Both Hermione and Harry's hands rose at the question.

"Mister Potter."

"They are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite."

"Excellent Mister Potter," Snape said with a slight nod, "you would all do well to familiarize yourself with your ingredients as well as the recipes they belong too. Potion making is a fine art that requires precision and diligence in order to prevent accidents and disasters. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Severus," Harry said absentmindedly, almost jolting with how quickly Snape turned on him.

"I will say this once and once only Mister Potter," Snape hissed stalking forward. "You may think you are above the rules with your pseudo celebrity, but in my classroom you are a student and only a student. Addressing teachers by their first names is a disrespectful gesture and will not be tolerated in my class. I am Professor Snape and will be addressed as such, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...professor."

"Ten points from Slytherin and you Mister Potter will be joining me for detention after class am I understood?"

"Yes professor."

Class went by quietly after that with the students filing out passed a somber Harry. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins sneered at him on the way out, but a few others, Hermione included offered a few sympathetic looks as they filed past. With the last students gone, Snape placed a privacy charm on the room and locked the door. He let out a sigh before standing in front of Harry, his arms crossed. Harry looked up, the confusion and hurt clear in his eyes.

"I suppose you're wondering why I came down on you so hard Harry."

"I was wondering Professor," Harry grumbled.

"Do not pout," Snape said annoyed, "it is beneath you and childish. I can not be seen playing favorites with you of all people. If I am to protect you then no one must know that I am your friend."

"I don't understand. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you are a target. I've told you this before but you must understand that eyes are on you now more than ever. The dark lord is gone but his followers remain. If they believe myself to be your friend then they in turn will use that against you."

"How?"

"That is not important. Just know that you must remain diligent and these slip ups cannot continue. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Harry said looking down. Snape sighed again before moving around and taking a seat at Harry's side.

"Harry," Snape said quietly, "I know that it is frustrating that I can't tell you everything. But you need to know that I have your best interests at heart. I may say something or even do something that might make you angry or upset with me, but understand that everything I do...I do to protect you."

"What about calling you professor," Harry asked with a sad smile.

"It is rude to call adults and especially professors by their first names and I expect you to address me properly in school. However, if it is just the two of us...you may still call me Serverus."

Harry offered him a smile and nodded with Snape merely rolling his eyes and standing again.

"Yes well enough of that. As part of your detention I will be teaching you a few important defensive spells. Do not use these unless necessary. You are a Slytherin now and Slytherins never show their hand."

"I don't suppose this is a regular punishment?"

"Hardly. I more than likely will use the pretense of detention in order to tutor you in private and away from prying eyes. Whatever is discussed here does not leave this room, am I clear?"

"Yes Severus."

"Good, now the first thing I'm going to teach you is called expelliarmus. I suspect you will be using this quite often."

 **I am going to slightly change my original plan of one chapter per year because there is just too many things I want to do. Thank you to everyone who fav or followed this story right out the gate and thank you to cruisechick for my first review on this story.**


	3. Friends and Frienemies

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 3: Friends and Frienemies

The response from his father arrived quickly as he thought it might, with Dobby dropping off his letter during breakfast. He told Crabbe and Goyle to stay where they were as he went off to a side hallway to read his letter in private.

 _Draco,_

 _I would like you to do everything in your power to become friends with the Potter boy. He will be a very influential person in the years to come and it would be wise to be attached to that influence. I would also like for you to keep your eyes and ears open around him. I wish to know what his personality is like and how skilled he is in his studies. This is a very important task and I trust you will not fail me. I expect a full account when you return for winter break._

 _-Your Father_

Draco frowned at his newest task, partially because Potter had already disregarded his initial offer of friendship and also because he kept mostly to himself. He was amicable with the majority of the other Slytherins but he made it no secret that if he did not care for your company he would not accept it. Nott and a few other first years had learned that lesson early on. He had wisely kept his distance and had not said much to Potter since that first day. Perhaps he could try again, maybe even leave Crabbe and Goyle behind so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. His mind made up, he destroyed the note and went in search of his soon to be new best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that moment Harry was currently in his favorite place in all of Hogwarts...the library. He sat in a far corner, obscured from the main floor flipping through the pages of a book on low level wards and charms. Beside him was a stack of several other books ranging in subjects from history and herbology to defensive dueling spells. A bit advanced for normal first years, but then again he had never been normal. It was how he usually spent his free time, either in the library soaking in as much knowledge as possible or meeting with Severus for either private lessons or just to talk, and occasionally stopping to eat or use the loo of course.

Some might have thought it a lonely life but it suited him just fine. He had often spent much of his time with the Dursleys in this manner the past five years, sitting under the stairs with a new book on wizarding to keep him company. Severus had made it a habit to bring him a new tome every time he visited and Harry would immediately read through it again and again until the next one arrived. At first they had been just children books, Beedle the Bard and the like. Eventually as he grew older Severus had brought him various texts on magical animals and herbs, history books and even a beginners charm book. Each one was devoured, its content locked away for future use. For Harry the wizarding world was fascinating and he enjoyed nothing more than immersing himself in its knowledge.

His reading was interrupted as a shadow moved into his light. He looked up to see the girl from the train, Hermione if he remembered, standing nervously next to him considering what to say.

"I apologize for bothering you," she said, "my name is Hermione Granger."

"We met on the train didn't we? You fixed my glasses if I remember correctly."

"You...you remembered," she said smiling slightly, "I was looking for a book on advanced herbology and exotic plants and Madam Pince said you had borrowed it this morning."

"Ah of course," Harry said looking over his stack finding the book close to the bottom, "I haven't quite gotten to it yet."

"Oh," she said disappointed, "well very sorry for bothering you."

"I probably won't be getting to it anytime soon," Harry said removing it from his pile and handing it to her, "by all means it's not like its mine."

"Thank you," Hermione said a bit surprised by the offer but accepting nonetheless. She was about to turn and leave when curiosity got the better of her. "I don't wish to seem nosy but, why are you hiding back here and not on the main floor."

"I like the quiet," he said shrugging, "I like to read and I don't feel like being bothered with people wondering if I'm "really" Harry Potter or if I "really" have the scar. It gets rather tiresome after awhile."

"I understand," Hermione said nodding, "thank you for the book," she said turning to leave.

"You don't have to go you know."

"Oh...I...I thought you said you wanted to be alone?"

"I said I didn't enjoy being bothered. You don't seem the sort to ask stupid questions and if your interest in that book is any indicator you probably enjoy reading just as much as me if not more," he said smirking.

"Books are marvelous aren't they," she agreed blushing slightly, before settling down in the seat across.

And so they spent the afternoon, reading quietly and enjoying the comfortable silence between them Occasionally they would point out an interesting section of the book they were reading to each other, eventually swapping books again and again. Harry was quite content, enjoying the young girls company immensely, with Hermione feeling exactly the same about him, unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"Harry? Harry is that you," Pansy Parkinson ask sweetly as she approached the table her hands clasped in front of her as she smiled down at him. Harry stifled a groan before turning to the new intruder.

"Hello Pansy," Harry said politely, "what can I do for you?"

"I had just finished that dreadfully boring homework assignment that ghost gave us when I spotted you sitting here. Why didn't you sit with the others we could have studied together," she pouted.

"I actually finished that assignment the other day. I was just doing some extra reading."

"Extra reading," Pansy asked confused, "that doesn't sound very fun at all, and all alone as well?"

"I wasn't alone."

Pansy turned, noticing the Gryffindor sitting across from him for the first time, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Granger."

"Parkinson," came the equally curt greeting.

"Was there anything else Pansy," Harry asked hoping there was not.

"It's going to be time for dinner soon," she said turning back to Harry smiling again. "We could go together, it would certainly be better than sitting with some...someone like her."

Harry's eyes narrowed, that clearly not being what she wanted to say. He rose taking a slow step towards Pansy, his stare icy and his tone even colder.

"Pansy...leave now."

It was not a request. It wasn't even an order, it was a threat. Subtle, something only another Slytherin might fully understand but a threat all the same. Pansy caught on quickly, paling and slowly backing away.

"O-of c-course H-harry," she stammered, "my a-apologies, good day." She turned and with as much grace as she could muster ran from the library.

Harry took a deep breath and felt the anger wash away. He didn't like doing that, but from his talks with Severus and his own experiences he knew that Slytherins both understood and respected power. Occasionally one had to bare ones teeth to get a message across but that didn't mean he wanted Hermione to see him like that. He sat and looked over at Hermione, her head was down and she seemed upset.

"I apologize for my housemates rudeness."

"She was going to say something else," Hermione said quietly, "I've heard that word whispered at me every once and awhile. I didn't know exactly what it meant the first time I heard it, but I understood enough to know it was impolite."

"It is far worse than impolite. It's barbaric," Harry grumbled.

"I...I don't want you to be at odds with your house Harry. If being seen with me causes you trouble I don't want that for you."

"Hermione," he said gentle grasping her hand causing her to look at him, "my mother was muggleborn and from what I've been told she was an amazing witch. If my housemates do have a problem with me then it will be their problem. No one speaks about my family or friends so disrespectfully."

"So it's friends then," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"If you would allow it," Harry said with a slight bow.

"I think I would," she said smiling before her stomach rumbled causing her to blush and Harry to laugh.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing his books, "dinner is about to begin and I'm famished as well."

Draco watch the two gather their things before setting off to the Great Hall. He had seen the entire encounter with Pansy and now had some thinking to do. Being friends with Potter now meant being friends with Granger, oh joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks past quickly at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Harry had settled into a routine of studying together and reading in the library on weekends. Most Slytherins offered only a curious glance at the two, deciding it was none of their business and not worth the trouble. A few needed to be taught that lesson but Harry was quick to provide it. Using expelliarmus on Zabini's wand and snapping it in half was a very effective teaching tool. The replacement wand and howler Zabini recieved from his mother even more so. Snape of course had been rather annoyed that Harry had gone and done exactly what he told him not to do regarding his spell usage but he chalked it up to the "Potter" in him as he liked to say. And while the response from some of the Slytherins had been expected they did not seem to foresee the backlash Hermione received from her fellow Gryffindors.

While not as hostile as the Slytherins they were more guarded around Hermione than each other. She got along well with her own friends but those that didn't really know her would often whisper and gossip behind her back. Ron on the other hand was a completely different story. It wasn't so much a distrust of Hermione as it was a distrust of Harry. He often berated and hounded her for not being cautious enough around the Slytherin and was sure he had some kind of motive for wanting to hang out with her. His intentions weren't bad per say, but he often found his mouth running and his brain struggling to keep up. One such occasion just happened to be on Halloween at the great feast.

"I really don't see what's so great about him," Ron said shaking his head.

"Maybe if you gave him a chance you would see," Hermione countered not really wanting to argue.

"He likes to read, is that what makes him so special? You know who else likes to read...lunatics that's who."

"I like to read Ron does that make me a lunatic as well," Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Well...you do like to do that instead of something fun. That can't be normal can it?"

"You are impossible."

"You know what they're saying don't you? That he's got you under some kind of spell and has you spying for him."

"What _they_ say is rubbish. They hardly know me and they definitely do not know Harry."

"Why do I even bother trying to talk sense into you," Ron huffed, "you should just find a way to switch houses so you both can be two little snakes in the grass. How did you even get sorted into our house anyway? You're the worst Gryffindor I've ever met!"

Ron suddenly seem to realize what he had said and how loud he had said it. Everyone was looking at them, Hermione's eyes were wide, wet and full of anger and hurt. She opened her mouth to say something before closing it and running out of the hall.

"Bullocks," Ron cursed under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been watching the two from across the room. He hated that they fought so often, knowing it was usually about him. If the quick glares Ron was sending his way was any indication then it was more than likely about him once again. He watched as she left the table, clearly crying and run from the Hall. His eyes narrowed at Weasley who had his head down and poked at his food, he was going to have some words with him later. He was just about to go after her when Professor Quirrel burst into the room screaming about a troll loose in the castle. The resulting panic was infectious as the teachers tried to maintain order, rounding the students together towards their dormitories. He slipped away in the chaos and headed for where he thought she might be hiding before a voice stopped him.

"Hold up Potter," Draco called out jogging up to him.

"What do you want," Harry asked warily.

"Saw you going after Granger and thought I might come along."

"Why?"

"I want to see a troll," he said grinning. He knew Harry wouldn't believe him if he said he wanted to save his girlfriend so why not go with the more selfish and realistic reason. Besides, he really did want to see a troll.

"Hopefully I won't run into the thing. She ran off to the girls loo, probably upset over something that idiot Weasley said to her. I'm just making sure she gets back safe, so you can leave."

Draco was about to argue when yet another voice made its presence known.

"What are you two doing out here," Ron snarled, "did you two release the troll?"

"How could we release the troll you moron we were in the hall the entire time," Draco snapped aggravated that this idiot was now ruining his plans. "Why are you out here?"

"I need to find Hermione!"

"I think you've done quite enough," Harry said coldly.

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're the reason she ran off in the first place."

"This is all your fault anyway," Ron yelled pointing at Harry.

"How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't her friend I wouldn't have gotten into an argument with her." Harry could only stare.

"Fine I know it sounds stupid are you happy," Ron said throwing his arms up in frustration, "look she's my friend and she's out here because of me. I have to go help her."

"We can go together."

"I don't need your help!"

Any further argument was cut off by the sound of Hermione screaming. The three boys made a mad dash to ruckus and burst through the door to see a massive troll level the stalls, with Hermione trying to crawl away. The arrival of the three boys caused the beast to turn as it looked at its new prey curiously before roaring a challenge.

"Remember what I said about not needing your help," Ron whimpered.

"Yes."

"I've changed my mind."

The troll took a swing with its club, smashing the sinks and causing the boys to back away. It was now directly in between Hermione and them as it growled and continued to swing wildly.

"She's trapped with it standing there, we need a distraction," Harry said readying his wand.

"Good idea. You," Ron said pointing at Draco, "distract it."

"Me? How am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know. You're a Slytherin figure something out?"

Draco looked to the troll and then back to Ron grinning. "Okay." Before Ron could protest Draco had grabbed him and pushed him down in front of the troll. "There dinner is served."

"I'll get you for this Malfoy," Ron screamed as he tried to edge away from the creature, rolling to dodge its club.

"Relax Weasley," he said pulling his wand out, "I'll show you how a wizard handles a troll, Confringo!"

Harry was familiar with the spell, but also knew that Draco was probably too inexperience to use it properly. The weak bolt that flew out and hit the troll did little except maybe aggravate it further. Draco seemed shocked that it hadn't worked and made to try again until the troll grabbed him by his leg and hoisted him in the air shaking him like a rag doll.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

The troll paused, confused as his club rose out of his hands and seemed mesmerized by the sight. Harry looked down to see Hermione with her wand out. His own wand ready, he motioned and shouted the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The troll suddenly froze, its grip on Draco lost sending him crashing to the floor. It seemed to totter before finally falling back into the wreckage of the stalls completely immobilized, its club crashing into its chest for good measure. Harry took a few deep breathes before placing his wand away and rushing over to Hermione.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," she said half gasping and half giggling most likely from nerves, "practical application of spells is the best way to learn them, did you know?"

Harry wanted to laugh at her fidgeting, but was interrupted as Professors Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel burst through the doors.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? Good heavens is that the troll," McGonagall exclaimed. "What are you four doing here? Do you have any idea of the danger you were in? I want answers."

Professor McGonagall stood there looking at each child expectantly, her hands on her hips and her patience waning. Hermione was about to speak when Draco stepped forward.

"It was my fault Professor," he said much to the shock of his fellow students. "I wanted to see the troll and the others came to stop me."

"That was incredibly foolish Mister Malfoy. You placed yourself and your fellow students in danger just to sate your curiosity. Five points from Slytherin," Snape said looking down on the Malfoy heir. "However...it would seem that the troll has been incapacitated and by students no less. Very impressive work indeed...ten points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I must agree with Professor Snape," McGonagall added, "very brave and quick thinking on your part. For now however I think you should return to your dormitories as it has already been a very hectic night."

The four bid their professors good night and made their way back to the houses, when they were sure they were alone Ron stopped and turned to the Slytherins.

"I just want to say thank you, the both of you. I...I don't want to think what could have happened if you two weren't there."

"It's what friends are for Ron," Harry said offering his hand.

"Right...friends," Ron said smiling and shaking Harry's hand. Ron turned to Draco who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't start crying all over me Weasley. I was hoping the troll would eat you," he said smirking.

"Next time were up against some bloodthirsty beast Malfoy, just remember that there are no hard feelings when I push you in front of it," Ron said pointing a finger in Draco's face. Harry and Hermione could only sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It came as no surprise when Harry was summoned to Snape's office the next day. He naturally had wanted to know what Harry had been thinking pulling a stunt like that and had been livid that he would put himself into danger so easily.

"She's my friend Severus. I didn't expect the troll to just wander into the girls loo," Harry said before looking at Snape's leg. "Are you okay, you're limping."

"I'm fine, I just twisted an ankle running around looking for the troll. Do not change the subject. It was reckless of you and dangerous. Without my tutoring you may not have been able to use that binding curse to stop that troll."

"I probably would have ended up in the same position as Malfoy," Harry said shrugging.

"That's another thing I'm curious about. Why would Malfoy decided to lie to me in order to cover for you and a couple of Gryffindors?"

"It seemed that maybe he was trying to get into my good graces. Maybe even trying to become my friend."

"Odd," Snape said sitting down, "you said he spoke to you on your first day and then left you alone until last night."

"I wasn't very friendly with him that first time. I thought he just gave up and moved on."

"I sense his fathers hands in this new found interest in friendship," Snape said wrinkling his nose. "Lucius Malfoy is a rich, powerful and influential man. Three very important weapons in any Slytherins arsenal. He most likely wants Draco to spy on you. Gather your abilities and your opinions on matters. Have his son gain the ear of the "boy who lived" would be helpful politically."

"What should I do?"

"It is your decision. You could shut him out completely or you use him to feed false information to his father. Make Lucius believe you are no threat to his position within the government. Either way he will be watching you closely so be prepared."

"Never let anyone know what you're thinking correct?"

"Correct."

 **This one got really long. I wasn't sure I was going to have Ron be a part of this but changed my mind going forward.**


	4. Mirror Mirror

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 4: Mirror Mirror

The winter holiday break had arrived quickly, with some students heading home and others remaining in Hogwarts until the next term. Draco was one of these students to return home, his father eager to learn about the famous Harry Potter and his mother happy to dote over him. He however was less than pleased as he sat at dinner pushing food around his plate and brooding.

"Draco my dear," Narcissa said frowning at her boys melancholy mood, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco huffed pushing his plate away.

"If you don't tell her now she'll simply hound you until you do," Lucius said sipping his wine and ignoring his wife's glare.

"I said no!"

"Please Draco, it pains me to see you so upset. Tell me what is wrong," Narcissa insisted.

"It's...it's the other Slytherins," Draco reluctantly grumbled.

"What's wrong with your schoolmates?"

"They're idiots that's whats wrong," Draco snapped. "They think just because I've become friends with Potter that I'm also friends with Weasley and that mudblood girl Granger. They treat me like some sort of blood traitor."

"I'm sure it's all some misunderstanding my dear."

"It is not," Draco growled crossing his arms. "Crabbe and Goyle refuse to speak to me and if I hear one more snide remark from Nott I'll curse his nose right off his face."

"Please Draco we wouldn't want you to get into trouble," Narcissa sighed. "Can't you do anything about this," she asked turning to her husband.

"Honestly Narcissa you coddle him too much," Lucius said rolling his eyes. "Let the boy win a few fights, it will put the rabble back in order."

"It works for Potter," Draco grumbled.

"What about Potter," Lucius asked now becoming interested in the conversation.

"He has half of Slytherin scared of him."

"A first year has half the house scared of him," Lucius scoffed.

"They think he's creepy. He stays in the library and just reads in his off time. He only talks to myself, Weasley and Granger, everyone else he just ignores unless they provoke him."

"And what happens when they do provoke him?"

"He takes their wands and breaks them or he uses a binding curse to leave them frozen in the hallway. Snape has given him detention more than any other student for all the incidents."

"Hmm...interesting," Lucius said as he absentmindedly swirled his goblet.

"Father?"

"He's a boy who appreciates knowledge, knowledge can be far deadlier than any spell when used properly Draco do not forget that."

"What do you mean father?"

"Curses and charms that are not normally used by first years is a great advantage. It has given him power over others even at such a young age. And these two Gryffindor pets of his, what do you make of his relationship with them?"

"They seem like friends I guess. He usually speaks to them outside of the dorm and normally speaks to me inside."

Lucius continued to ponder this silently, attempting to decipher this boys intentions in his head but he was unable to draw any solid conclusions. He lacked information...for now.

"I want you to continue to be close to the boy Draco, even if it means isolating yourself from the others. This Potter may become a powerful ally or enemy and either way...you will want him close."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape cursed Dumbledore for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had been running back and forth for the better part of two hours trying to track Harry down but felt as if he was chasing a phantom. No one had seen hide nor hair of the boy and it was because of that damned invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had given him for Christmas. He had shown it to him saying that it come anonymously and was said to belong to his father. It immediately made a few incidents from his school years far more easier to explain and had left him sour for the rest of the day. Even though he had no proof he just knew that Dumbledore had been the one to grant Harry this heirloom, as if he wasn't hard enough to keep track of when he was visible!

It was Dumbledore himself that had asked Snape to look for Harry after McGonagall had mentioned he had seemed withdrawn, had been missing meals and had spent much of the winter break looking very tired and gaunt. She had believed that he was feeling homesick during the holidays to which Snape had opening scoffed at. Harry wouldn't have missed the Dursley's even if they had shite out chocolate frogs and galleons.

He first checked the Slytherin dormitories, which as he suspected were devoid of Potter's. Next he checked the great hall as it was teatime and still no Harry. He made his way to the library but Madam Pince said she had not seen him all day. With Draco and Granger both away, the only one of Harry's friends was Weasley. After tracking him down in the quidditch fields he managed to get the word library from the redheaded bundle of nerves. So back to the library he went and again questioned Madam Pince if she had seen his missing Slytherin, a question she took great offense to.

"Professor Snape," she said placing her quill down, "I know of each and any student that enters this library. I know of any sound they make or even think of making. I assure you that Mister Potter is always seated at that table off the main floor," she pointed with a flourish. "He sits alone unless Miss Granger is with him and is thankfully one of the most quiet students I have had the pleasure of allowing access to this facility. If you cannot see him at the table then he is simply not here."

"I would wager differently," Snape said walking towards the table and ending the conversation with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hmph...I never."

Snape walked over to the table and saw it appeared quite undisturbed. He moved around the chairs, flicking his hands about them, his eyes snapping up at the sound of murmuring. Several students who had been looking at him once again found their books far more interesting as he again cursed Dumbledore and his fool errands. It was then he noticed the restricted section, his eyes narrowing at the thought of so many unguarded books now available to the incognito Slytherin. He made his way through the rows seeing nothing amiss and was beginning to think he was at a dead end. Until he saw Filch's cat squeeze into the room through a side door that had been left slightly ajar. Moving into the hall he saw nothing and realized where he was and what exactly was in the next room. Slowly he approached the door and hoped to be wrong, it was not to be.

He found Harry sitting on the floor, gazing into the mirror with a dazed smile on his face. He wondered how long exactly he had been here or how long he had been aware of the mirrors existence. He also wondered if Dumbledore had in fact known that this was exactly where Harry had been this entire time and had sent him on this goose chase for his own amusement. He took a step forward, the clack of his shoes on stone shaking Harry from his trance. He looked up and sadly hung his head, knowing that he was most likely in trouble but also knowing he would be taken from the mirror.

"What is it that you see if I may ask," Snape said quietly.

"I see my parents," Harry answered, "returning a longing gaze back to the mirror. "They're both smiling at me. I do look like father...but you're right...I have my mothers eyes."

It is call the Mirror of Erised," Snape said frowning. "It shows what you desire most in your heart. For some that dream is still obtainable however slim, usually it is not."

"It seemed so real."

"It is not real, it is an illusion. A false hope that countless others have fallen for and wasted away in front of this mirror, their dreams left unfulfilled."

"I...I just wanted to meet them, to talk to them...it's not fair!"

"Life is not fair Harry. It is unfortunate, it is unpleasant but it is the truth. And the truth is better than a lie, even a beautiful one."

"The lies make it easier."

"That's because giving up is easy. Persevering is hard, but you do not need to do so alone."

"Hermione...Ron...you," Harry said smiling sadly, "even Draco I suppose on his good days."

"Yes, yes come along," Snape said helping Harry to his feet, "dinner will begin shortly and you could use a good..."

The words were lost as his breath caught in his throat. His eye had only chanced a glimpse of the mirror for a moment but it was all it took. The image swirled and up walked Lily, as alive and beautiful as he remembered. She looked at him, smiling, her eyes shining with life and joy. She was calling out to him and though there was no sound he could still read her lips.

" _I forgive you Severus...and I love you."_

He shook himself free of the mirror and glared at the now empty glass with malice, ushering Harry from the room.

"Come Harry," he said coldly, "we've both had our fill of nonsense for the day.


	5. Secrets

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 5: Secrets

With the mirror no longer a distraction, Harry soon found himself incredibly bored. There was only so much reading he could do and to be honest without Hermione there it was not quite as fun as it use to be. He spent most of the day hanging out with Ron and eventually Ron's older brothers Fred and George. The first time he had met them, they had pulled Ron aside and said they would not rest until they had broken the "Imperius curse" that Harry had obviously used on their little brother. It resulted in Ron being tormented with various gag products from Zonko's the pair had gotten their hands on as they tried again and again to "free" the younger Weasley. Needless to say Harry liked them immediately.

At night his boredom only increased as a lack of Draco meant a lack of conversation during curfew. Not that he didn't mind the troublemakers keeping to themselves, but many others were just too afraid or wary of him to hold a conversation. A trade off he unfortunately had to deal with as winter break still trudged on. Eventually he would begin to slip out at night, hidden under his invisibility cloak with all of Hogwarts as his playground.

He had been determined to find any secret room or passageway, no dark corner left unexplored and no inch of the grounds undiscovered. He was free to do as he wished and to go where he wanted, the feeling was liberating. When the second term began, he was eager to have his friends share in his new found freedom. Draco had been the easiest, being from the same house and he also having a very liberal interpretation of the rules. Ron required a bit of coaxing as he was skeptical they could get away with sneaking around, until he had seen the cloak for himself and was rather put off that Harry had kept such a wonderful secret all to himself over break. It was agreed upon that Hermione would be told eventually but to let Harry explain it to her in private. That plan went sideways quickly when Draco and Harry were greeted by a sheepish looking Ron and a very cross Hermione who had caught the redhead sneaking out of the dormitory.

"Weasley," Draco hissed quietly, "what part of do not tell Granger didn't you understand?"

"She was reading in the common room, normal people should be asleep," Ron grumbled.

"Yes, normal people should be asleep so why is it that you three look like you're going to sneak around after hours?"

"Because we are," Harry said grinning.

"I should have known it was your idea Harry."

"Of course, I am the one with the invisibility cloak after all."

"Will that even cover the four of us?"

"Four of us," Draco asked surprised, "don't tell me your going?"

"Of course," she said pushing Ron aside, "someone has to keep you three out of trouble."

"Blast it," Draco groaned before fishing a handful of coins from his pockets and dropping them into a grinning Harry's hand.

"What was that," Hermione asked skeptically.

"Draco bet me five galleons you wouldn't come along," Harry said shrugging, "said you didn't have the nerve."

"Oh did he," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I knew better. You're too curious for your own good sometimes...did you know," he said winking.

"I need to find new friends," Hermione huffed.

"Tell me about it," Draco added as Harry threw the cloak over the four of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out the cloak would cover the four of them...barely. The small group made a slow pace down the halls doing their best to remain quiet.

"Watch your elbow Malfoy," Ron said nudging the boy in question.

"Don't touch me Weasley, I don't have anymore room."

"Will you two be quiet," Hermione whispered sternly, "you're going to get us caught."

"Easy for you to say Granger," Draco shot back, "at least you don't have a sparrows nest in your face to deal with."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my father has werewolf pelts at home that are not as wild as that mess you call hair."

Whatever retort was silenced by Harry's hand as he clamped it over Hermione's mouth and pointed in front of them.

"Don't move," he whispered.

Three sets of eyes followed his finger and they all froze at the sight of yellow eyes and dust colored fur.

"Maybe she can't see us," Draco whispered. In response, Mrs. Norris began to hiss wildly.

"Now you've done it," Ron moaned, "go, shoo, mangy cat!"

"What is it Mrs. Norris? Found some naughty students out and about," they heard Filch shout as his footsteps grew closer.

"We need to move now," Harry said, "through that door quickly."

The group turned and ran as one, pushing open the door to discover themselves outside.

"Now where do we go," Ron asked looking behind him, the light from Filch's lamp growing brighter.

"Keep moving," Harry ordered and the group made their way across the fields and closer to the Forbidden Forest.

Once they had given Filch the slip, they took a moment to catch their breath. It was then they noticed voices coming from the edge of the forest. They crept closer to discover Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell, the former pushing the latter against a tree. Harry motion for the rest to be quiet as they listened in. The conversation was brief, something about the Philosopher's Stone, a beast owned by Hagrid and the loyalties of Professor Quirrel, none of it made much sense. Not wishing to be caught, they backed away and headed towards the castle. It was too late to talk about it now and they agreed to speak at breakfast the next day.

Morning came and the four found themselves gather at a empty Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and Ron trying to sort out what had happened last night and Draco glaring at anyone who even looked at him funny.

"So what do you make of that last night," Harry asked the table.

"It seemed like Professor Snape was threatening Professor Quirrell," Hermione reasoned. "It also sounded like Hagrid might know something about the monster guarding this Philosopher's Stone."

"I've never spoken to Hagrid really, do you two know him?"

"We've met him before," Hermione explained, "he's the castles gamekeeper. He's very nice, if a bit odd at times, he's invited Ron and I for tea before."

"Maybe we can ask him about the stone or the monster guarding it. Maybe tell him we think someone might be after it."

"He lives in the hut at the edge of the forest. Meet us there after classes and we'll introduce you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry made his way to potions trying to catch Snape before his next class, unsure if he wanted to tell him what he had seen last night. He slowed as he saw Professor Quirrell and Snape exit the room, disappointed at any conversation he may have missed. Professor Quirrell saw him first, offering an uneasy smile and greeting.

"Ah, y-young M-Mister P-Potter, studying hard for the t-test to-tom-tomorrow," Quirrell eventual said.

"Oh yes Professor," Harry said nodding, "I had no idea Iguanas were such fascinating creatures."

Snape was sure he could taste blood as he bit his tongue stifling a laugh at the Dark Arts teachers favorite lizard or the gleam he saw in Quirrell's eyes.

"Ah, ha ha ex-excellent yes, w-wonderful creatures. W-w-well g-good day! G-good day."

Harry could only smirk as he watched the man leave before grimacing as his scar flashed with pain. Snape saw the look and his eyes traveled from Quirrell to Harry and back with some alarm.

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing ...professor, the scar just...seems to hurt a little. It'll pass in a moment."

"What? Come with me now!"

The two marched to his office where Snape quickly placed privacy charms about and looked Harry over for any sign of curses or other magical tampering. Finding none he leaned against his desk, his arms cross and his mood equally so.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A few months now I suppose. I first noticed it during the sorting ceremony."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone...to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal? It hurt for a moment and then stopped, it's not like it was happening everyday."

"And how often does it happen?"

"Once a month maybe, sometimes more sometimes less."

"Does it happen around Quirrell?"

"I...don't think so, not all the time anyways. It happened once in defense class but its happen elsewhere as well, without Quirrell present."

Snape seemed to consider this, the frown on his face only deepening as he began to pace the room.

"I know of no potion that could do this," Snape muttered half to himself, "and curses would need to be cast directly or at least with maintained eye contact of the one performing the curse."

"Do you think it might be Quirrell?"

"Possibly, I do not trust the man and neither should you. But...I cannot say for certain if he is responsible."

"If not him then who?"

Snape drew in a breath, Harry seeing him debate with himself before finally sighing.

"There is the possibility, that whatever is causing this may be due to Voldemort himself."

"I thought Voldemort was dead?"

"Voldemort was suspected to be dead...hoped is a more appropriate word, but hope and fact are not the same."

"What do you think?"

"I originally believed him to be dead, but Dumbledore thought otherwise. No body was found and yet if he was alive and well then he certainly would not have just ended his war. There are however ways to bring the dead back to the living, all of them unspeakable."

"What do we do now?"

"Now we do nothing. We have no proof only conjecture, the best course of action is to remain diligent and mindful of those around us," Snape said with Harry nodding in agreement. "The other thing we must do is to tell either myself or Dumbledore if something important or dangerous happens to you."

"How do I know if it's important," Harry grumbled.

"If the scar, given to you by a dark wizard by means of a killing curse begins to hurt...let...someone...know!" Harry could only nod sourly in understanding.

"I swear Potter," Snape sighed, "one day you will be the death of me."


	6. To Catch a Thief

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 6: To Catch a Thief

Harry arrived at the gate to find the others waiting for him. His mood had soured since his reprimand from Snape and it was evident as he approached his friends.

"Is everything all right Harry," Hermione asked eyeing him with concern.

"I'm...it's nothing just...Snape deciding to lecture me again," Harry grumbled.

"What did you do now," Draco asked amused.

"Nothing...nothing much really, I suppose he just enjoys giving me an earful every now and again," Harry said shrugging.

"I honestly don't know how you two put up with that guy as your head of house," Ron said shaking his head, "he's downright sinister if you ask me."

"He's not that bad Ron," Harry said his annoyance at one friend replaced with another, "he's just...different."

"Whatever you say mate."

"Maybe we should focus on the task at hand," Hermione suggested. "I've been doing some research and found out this Philosopher's Stone is an artifact owned by a wizard named Nicholas Flamel. According to the book I read it is used to extract an elixir of life."

"How can you get an elixir from a rock," Ron asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure of the process but it must work because it also says that Nicholas Flamel is over six hundred years old."

Both Ron and Draco seemed to gape at this information, but Harry found himself deep in thought. Quirrell could be attempting to steal the stone for himself, immortality and all being handy. But, it might also be useful for a dead dark wizard to become a significantly less dead dark wizard. If Quirrell was indeed working for Voldemort, then he needed to be stopped. He then noticed that Hermione was asking him something and shook himself from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Hermione what did you say?"

"I was asking what exactly should we tell Hagrid? Everything?"

"We can't tell him everything Granger," Draco scoffed, "we'll get in trouble for sneaking around."

"There's also the chance that he won't believe us," Harry reasoned. "We don't really have any proof and if we did say we might think a professor of all people is trying to steal the stone it would be our word versus theirs."

"So what should we say?"

"We'll be honest. We'll ask about the beast and what it's guarding. If we have to mention the stone so he'll know we're serious then we will," Harry reasoned.

"At least we have a plan of sorts," Hermione sighed before heading towards the hut in the distance the other three at her back. When they arrived, Hermione wasted no time in knocking on the large door doing her best to calm herself.

"Jus' a minute," a voice called out before the door swung open revealing a very large man. "Hello Hermione...Ron, wha' can old Hagrid do fer yeh?"

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said smiling, "we had a few questions...about the castle and we thought you would know better than anyone. We also brought two of our friends with us, I hope you don't mind."

"Yes...friends," Draco said rolling his eyes earning a frown from the other three.

"Well any friend o' Hermione's is a friend o' mine, come in come in," Hagrid said stepping aside. The four entered as Hagrid closed the door and looking at the two new boys with an appraising eye.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter sir."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Every wizard alive knows who yeh are Harry, an' please jus' Hagrid is fine," he said smiling warmly. "Never heard o' yeh before," he said turning to Draco.

Draco sputtered indignantly much to Ron and Harry's amusement as Hagrid finally notice the silver and green trim on the newly introduced friends robes.

"No' ev'ryday yeh see Slytherins an' Gryffindors so friendly," Hagrid mused. "Good fer yeh I say, enough ter worry 'bout in this world than wha' house yer mates are from."

Three of the four nodded in agreement as Hagrid put the teapot on the stove and ushered them to the table.

"So wha's got yeh so curious abou' the castle yeh had ter ask me," he said settling into a chair.

"Well...we were...that is to say..." Herminoe said struggling to broach the subject.

"We heard there's a monster in the castle," Harry said cutting in.

"Monster? On'y monster in there is Mrs. Norris, don' tell Filch I said tha' though," Hagrid chuckled.

"We heard it might be guarding something."

"Guardin' somethin'," Hagrid repeated, quickly clearing his throat and rising to check on the water, "don' right know wha' yeh mean."

"If it's about the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said narrowing his eyes, "we already know about it."

"Who told yeh 'bout tha'," Hagrid asked spinning around.

"It was a rumor going around, although you just seemed to confirm it," Harry said smirking as Hagrid sighed and sat back down.

"This here's a secret an' nothin' yeh children need to concern yerself with."

"We think someone is trying to steal it," Hermione said quickly.

"Steal it? Who?"

"Professor Quirrell."

"Don' be silly," Hagrid said waving the idea away, "Professor Quirrell is one of those in charge o' protectin' the stone. He's no' 'bout ter steal it."

Hermione quickly looked to Harry for help and frowned at the smug "I told you so" look on his face.

"The stone is safe," Hagrid assured them, "the Third Floor Corridor is off limits an' there's no way anyone is gettin' past fluffy...I shouldn'ta said that."

"So there is a blood thirsty monster in the castle," Ron squeaked, "what if it gets loose?"

"Ah yer don' have ter worry 'bout fluffy. Like I told tha' stranger from the pub a little music and he's out like a light...I shouldn'ta said tha' either. Well look at the time," Hagrid said, nervously corralling them towards the door, "sure yeh have more important things ter do than hang 'round here. Remember it's a secret," he said before shutting the door.

"He didn't believe us," Hermione said disappointed as the four made their way back to the castle.

"I told you he probably wouldn't."

"Fine you were right Harry," Hermione begrudgingly admitted, "so now what do we do?"

"I'm going to try and find where this "fluffy" is. See if it hasn't been put to sleep yet seeing as at least one other person besides ourselves knows they should put it to sleep. In the meantime we should just be on the lookout for anything strange, especially from Quirrell."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement with Draco merely wondering how he had gotten himself roped into this mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed without incident. Harry had managed to find Fluffy's room after a night of invisible searching and had been back every night after to check and see if the dog or dogs as it were was still awake. Hermione, Ron and Draco had kept tabs on Quirrell in their free time noting that he was not behaving any stranger than usual. Harry had begun to think that maybe the stone was secure until he walked into Snape's office to find the man rushing about in a huff.

"I'm sorry Harry but I do not have time today," Snape said gathering some papers.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore has been called to London for an emergency at the Ministry of Magic and now I have been left to look after...some things for him."

"The notice came today?"

"Yes he left not an hour ago Harry it's why it's called an emergency."

Harry bid his friend good day and rushed off to find the others, it would happen tonight he could feel it and they would be there to stop him.

Night came and found Harry and Draco outside of Gryffindor tower under cover of cloak waiting on their counterparts. The painting swung open with Ron and Hermione ducking under the cloak as quickly as possible.

"What took you," Draco asked annoyed.

"Had a run in with Neville," Ron explained, "tried to stop us from sneaking out so Hermione cursed him."

"It was just a Body Bind Curse Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "what did you want me to do let him stop us?"

"Longbottom giving you some problems Weasley," Draco snorted.

"Stuff it Malfoy."

"Ron you have what we need to deal with Fluffy," Harry whispered as they made their way through the halls.

"Got it right here," Ron said patting his pocket, "one sleeping dog coming right up." Harry nodded and they made their way in silence.

They arrived at the door, Harry unlocking it with a flick of his wand and them stepping through to be greeted by the sight of a sleeping three headed dog. Harry use to its appearance looked around for signs of Quirrell which he saw none. The others however were wide eyed and wide mouthed at the sight of such a creature. The door closed behind them and the slight click of the lock was enough to wake the beast. It stirred, slowly opening its eyes and sniffing in the scent of intruders. It bared its teeth and let out a low growl.

"What are you waiting for Weasley do something," Draco commanded.

"Whatever you say Malfoy and remember no hard feelings."

"What do you mean no hard fe-ahh!"

Draco was cut off as Ron kicked him to the ground in front of Fluffy, whose growling and drooling only increased at the sight of the squirming Slytherin at his feet.

"I'll kill you for this Weasley! Do you hear! When my father finds out..."

"Relax Malfoy, let me show you how a wizard deals with a monster," Ron gloated as he pulled a small glass bauble from his robes.

With a flick of his wand it was airborne and shining with a multitude of colors, playing what appeared to be a lullaby. The effect was instantaneous as three sets of eyes drooped and three mouths all yawned simultaneously. The dog circled once and laid itself down the bauble continuing its song.

"It'll keep going until I stop it," Ron said grinning as he lent Draco a hand. Draco slapped the hand away and picked himself up fuming quietly and swearing revenge.

"That's brilliant Ron," Harry said looking at the device. "What is it?"

"It's for little kids. Plays a tune to help them sleep and lights up if they're afraid of the dark."

"When did you get it?"

"Oh I've had it...with me," Ron said realizing his mistake too late.

"So...why do you have that with you at school," Harry said grinning.

"N-n-never mind why I have it," Ron said flustered, "it worked didn't it."

Harry didn't press the issue but planned to tell Fred and George later. Together they moved a giant paw away from a trap door and peered into its black depths.

"We might find more traps so be ready, if you don't want to go I understand," Harry said looking around.

"You might need me," Hermione said without hesitation, "you have no idea what we might come across."

"I'm not letting you go down there by yourselves," Ron said shaking his head, "friends stick together."

All three turned to Draco who could only sigh.

"You three are mad and I'm even more so for following."

Harry smiled at his friends before taking a deep breath and leaping into the unknown.

 **Holy Hell Hagrid is hard to write, I think my spell check is going to explode. Thank God for the internet and sites that explain how to write Hagrid. Next chapter is the end to year one hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, not much Harry and Snape but there will be plenty next chapter and our first Dumbledore Harry meeting.**


	7. A Long Awaited Chat

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 7: A Long Awaited Chat

"You can't go in there by yourself," Hermione nearly screamed as Harry picked up the smallest bottle.

"Only one of us can pass," Harry sighed, "it has to be me."

"But...there must be another way."

Harry offered her a small sad smile, touched she was so concerned for him. In all his life only Severus had ever showed so much care for his well being. He felt guilty, realizing what it must be like for her to watch two of their own injured with the final heading into danger, powerless to help them.

"Hermione," he said grabbing her attention, "I need you to use the other potion and head back. Someone should know that the traps have been activated by now. Find the Headmaster or at the very least Professor McGonagall or Snape."

"What...what about Ron and Draco?"

"You won't be able to carry them back. Find help and get them to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded before grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Never," Harry said grinning.

He watched as she drank from her bottle and disappeared back through the flames leaving him alone with just the fire for company. He took a few deep breathes, readied his wand and drank from his own bottle before turning towards the doorway of black fire. Stepping through the threshold he paused, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He saw the familiar sight of the Mirror of Erised as well as Professor Quirrell. He was staring into the mirror when he caught Potter entering the room and turned.

"Hello Professor," Harry said his wand ready.

"You do not seem very surprised to see me dear boy," Quirrell said frowning.

"I've had my suspicions," Harry said watching the man carefully.

"Humph, a healthy bit of paranoia it seems runs deeply in Slytherin," Quirrell grumbled. "Snape wasn't fooled, not for one second. I wonder...if he warned you about me?"

"I tend not to trust many people in the first place," Harry said shrugging, "there was a point I thought Snape might have been trying to steal the stone."

"Yes...the man is an insufferable vulture. He makes it too easy to cast him as the villain sometimes. It doesn't matter, once I discover the secret to this blasted mirror the stone will be mine and then no one will be able to stop me."

"Use the boy," a raspy voice commanded, "he is the key to unlocking the stone."

"Who was that," Harry asked his eyes flickering to the dark corners of the room.

"Never mind Potter, come here this instant," Quirrell ordered.

"Voldemort is here isn't he? That's why you need the stone."

A brief look of shock crossed Quirrell's face before it was quickly smothered, the sound of laughter echoing through the chamber.

"Clever boy...yes...very clever indeed," the disembodied voice said amused. "I wish to speak to him."

"Are you sure master?"

"I am strong enough to talk, now do as I command."

"Of course master," Quirrell said unwrapping his turban. The purple cloth was discarded and in the mirrors reflection was the face of the Dark Lord attached to the back of Quirrell's head. Harry recoiled at the sight nearly dropping his wand from the shock.

"Harry Potter we meet again," Voldemort said his red eyes narrowing.

"You look different from the last time we met," Harry said smirking. Quirrell looked murderous but Voldemort merely chuckled.

"A sharp tongue and a cunning wit...a true Slytherin through and through. Perhaps it is fate that placed you in such a noble house...in _my_ house."

"Perhaps," Harry said wishing to see what he was getting at.

"We need not be enemies Harry. With my training you could become a wizard of incredible power. Together there could be nothing we could not accomplish, nothing we could not bend to our will. Tell me Harry...what would you want most in this world?" Harry's eyes shot to the mirror and his mouth was answering before his brain could stop it.

"I want my parents back."

"Ah yes...they were very brave people Harry. Foolish...but brave. I sense the same courage in you, but perhaps you will be smarter. Perhaps you understand the value of true power."

Harry bristled at the insult to his parents but said nothing, Voldemort taking it as a sign to continue.

"I can restore your parents to you Harry. Alive just as they were...you could be a family again. Just help me retrieve the stone from the mirror, for your parents sake."

Harry looked from Voldemort to the mirror, the faint forms of his parents smiling back at him. Closing his eyes, he lowered his wand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rushed through the hall as Fluffy's barking echoed behind her hoping that luck was on her side and she ran into someone who could help. Luck evidently was indeed on her side as she ran into not one but all three of the professors she was attempting to find.

"Miss Granger what on earth are you doing here," Professor McGonagall shouted yet completely ignored.

"We have to hurry, Harry may be in trouble!"

"What do you mean Harry is in trouble," Snape asked stepping in front of the Gryffindor. "Where is he?"

"He...he went to protect the stone. He told me to get help for Ron and Draco."

"And you left him alone," Snape snarled causing Hermione to flinch, "of all the foolish, reckless things that boy has done this is by far the worst! If Quirrell doesn't kill him I may aim to finish the job myself!"

Hermione was stunned, not by the anger in the tirade but what lied beneath it. Snape cared for Harry, Hermione could see the flicker of panic in his eyes he tried to hide. Was this why Harry defended Snape? Did he know? Her musings were cut short as Dumbledore took command of the situation.

"Do not worry Miss Granger," he said offering a kind smile, "we will insure that your friends will not come to harm. In the meantime I suggest you return to your common room, when the matter is resolved you will be the first to know."

She wanted to argue, but while the Headmasters look held understanding it also sent the clear message that this was not a request.

"Yes Headmaster," she said turning to leave, the three entering Fluffy's chamber as she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lowered his wand, looking from his parents faces back to Voldemort's and smirked.

"I've learned quite a few lessons since the start of the year. One of those is never to trust a Slytherin," Harry said raising his wand again, "the other is to question how powerful a Dark Lord is when he can be beaten by a one year old." The satisfied grin on Voldemort's face vanished quickly, replaced by a twisted snarl.

"Kill him!"

Quirrell leaped forward, his body seeming almost to hover, arms outstretched as Harry raised his wand.

"Flipendo!"

The spell was on target, but Quirrell's body seemed to shift and curl in an unnatural way causing the bolt to miss and instead of Quirrell crashing backwards he landed on top of Harry knocking his wand from his hand in the process. The mad professors hands were locked around Harry's throat, trying to squeeze the life from him. Harry desperately clawed at Quirrell's face, hoping to gouge an eye to distract him. He thought he had succeeded when Quirrell screamed and released him, Harry taking a few deep breathes and looking for his wand. He turned t look at Quirrell and froze as he watched the mans face burn away and fall off his body seemingly reduced to ashes. As the rest of Quirrell followed suit, Harry collapsed to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright light was the first thing to hit his senses as he slowly opened his eyes. He made to call out when he notice how sore his throat was. Sitting up he could see he was in the Hospital Wing, in a far corner away from everyone else. At the foot of his bed was a basket with flowers, treats and a card saying get well soon, Hermione and the twins names visible on the corner not hidden by chocolate or flora. The other thing he noticed was Albus Dumbledore, standing over him with a small smile on his face but a critical eye studying him nonetheless.

"Ah, awake at last Harry," he said shuffling forward. "You gave us quite a scare but all turned out well in the end."

"Draco and Ron, they...they're going to be okay?"

"Nothing a little bed rest and a pepper up potion might not cure. Although it may take some time for young Draco's pride to recover. Blasted himself into a wall if I am to understand?"

"The Confringo he used to bring the ceiling down on top of the troll was powerful enough, but he was a bit too close to the blast," Harry said shaking his head. "I wouldn't worry about his pride, it's the one thing he has in spades."

"It is the currency of youth," Dumbledore said chuckling. "We know what happened to your friends but we have been struggling to discover exactly what happened in the mirror room. We had hoped that you could enlighten us."

And so Harry did, explaining about Voldemort's return and corruption of Quirrell to the attack and finally the utter destruction of the professor at literally his hands. Dumbledore took all this in, his former cheerful appearance giving way to serious contemplation.

"It is unsettling although not entirely unexpected that Voldemort had survived. Although in his current state he is but a phantom. I am curious about the magic you used to defeat Professor Quirrell although I do have my theories."

"Please by all means Headmaster I...I'm not really sure what happened."

"On the night your mother was killed she placed a protection upon you, one that was sealed with her sacrifice. The shielding spell that reflected the killing curse back at Voldemort was fueled by the power of your mothers love, and I believe it is that love and shield that protects you now."

"I don't understand Professor, what does love have to do with magic?"

"Emotions, Harry, can effect spells greatly. Take the killing curse for example, it is fueled by anger and hatred. You must truly wish death to your opponent in order for the spell to work. It destroys your soul and it is why that curse is so terrible."

"So your saying that this shield is how I survived? Because of love?"

"In layman's terms I know it might seem strange but if negative emotions can be used to harm then it stands to reason that positive emotions can also be used to protect. It is why Voldemort failed the first time and why he failed today, because he is incapable of understanding the power of an emotion such as love when compared to what he does understand."

"Hatred." Dumbledore nodded an affirmative as Harry had a thought.

"He'll try to obtain the stone again. He's convinced it will restore him."

"Yes...I believe he might try indeed but he will find obtaining it an impossible task, the stone has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"After this latest attempted theft I spoke with Nicholas Flamel and we both agreed that it would be best if the stone was destroyed."

"I see," Harry said aware of what that exactly implied for Flamel.

"Well, I believe that you are fit for visitors and I know two such people who are very eager to see you," Dumbledore said patting Harry on the shoulder before turning to leave, "oh and Harry if you ever feel the need to talk or wish for advise my door is always open."

"Of course Headmaster thank you," Harry said nodding.

Dumbledore warm and friendly demeanor was soon replaced by the dour mood of Severus Snape, his cloak extra black and billowy and his mood foul as he gazed down at Harry with his arms cross. He cast a privacy charm and then stood in silence for a good minute, whether to let Harry sweat under the scrutiny or to calm himself before speaking Harry wasn't sure.

"I'm disappointed in you," he finally said, the words cutting Harry deeper than he expected. "I would have thought you would come to me as soon as you suspected something was wrong. Instead you went behind my back and rushed off to play hero."

"I'm sorry."

"I have no doubt that you are. I also have no doubt that this incident will not give you pause the next time you decide to do something foolish." Harry could only hang his head, he knew it was true.

"Still...I probably would be even more upset if I didn't feel that this is all part of someone elses larger scheme," he said turning back to where Dumbledore had left.

"You mean Professor Dumbledore?"

"He is usually willing to confide in me, but there are times when my need to know is not quite as urgent. I suspect I'll have to speak with him about my concerns sooner rather than later. For now get some rest and we can talk later if you survive."

"Survive what?"

"You'll see," Snape said smirking before lifting the privacy charm and walking off. "He's all yours Granger," he called out, "do try to keep him in one piece."

Before Harry could move he was face to face with an angry head of hair and a set of even angrier eyes.

"Harry James Potter, is this what you call being careful! I am going to kill you!"

 **And so ends the first year at Hogwarts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite'd this story so far I hope you are enjoying the ride.**


	8. The New Status Quo

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 8: The New Status Quo

Severus Snape was an intimidating man, ask any Hogwarts first year and they would tell you. If you couldn't take their word for it, then you could also ask Vernon and Petunia Dursley. It had been trying for them ever since Lily's old classmate had made his presence know, coming as he wished to check up on Harry and to bring him a new book on his accursed wizarding. He left them well enough alone but he made it no secret that he would do as he pleased since he was there at Dumbledore's request. Petunia disliked the man greatly, ever since they were children and he was just the skinny, pale boy who spent his time with Lily. Now he was the tall, pale man standing in her sitting room dirtying her carpets as he waited for her nephew to finish gathering his things.

"So he is to be gone for the entire summer," she asked frowning.

"Indeed," came the curt reply.

"May I ask why?"

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Harry will be receiving special tutoring during his summer break," Snape explained, "rather than deal with the hassle of coming here to fetch him and then returning him later, he will be spending the time at the home of one of his classmates."

"Will we have to take him to King's Cross at the start of the school year?"

"As is my understanding he will be taken to school with his classmate at the beginning of term...so no."

"Better than having him laze about here all summer I suppose," she said, Harry giving her a look behind her back as he brought down his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Is that everything," Snape asked impatiently.

"Yes," Harry said nodding before turning to his aunt, "goodbye Aunt Petunia, see you at the end of the school year."

"Yes, yes goodbye," she said turning and walking back to the kitchen without seeing them out. Harry sighed as he picked up his things and followed Snape into the yard.

"Honestly Harry I don't know why you even bothering trying to be civil to that woman," Snape grumbled. "She was just as terrible to your mother when she was younger and all time has seem to have accomplished with her is to turn her from an ugly, bitter little girl into an ugly, bitter old woman."

"She's still my family Severus. She was mother's sister and in a way she's the only link I have to her."

Harry half expected Snape to roll his eyes or scoff at the idea, instead he thought for a moment before simply nodding.

"I understand," he said before apparating them to The Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco approached the study door ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach. What did he have to feel nervous for after all? He had succeeded, Harry was his friend and he had gotten to know the boy well. He was Harry's only confidant in all of Slytherin and with the exception of Weasley and the mudblood he was one of his only friends.

Still...he knew that his father had told him to get close to the boy for a reason. He was aware of his fathers past and his connections to the dark lord. He didn't think it would be that big of a deal to get close to Harry, maybe learn of any weaknesses or flaws to exploit. His father had never told him this directly by he surely had meant for him look for such things. It only made sense if you were trying to get closer to a potential enemy.

At first he thought he was going to be a bore, a dull bookworm obsessed with grades and keeping out of sight. Instead he had found someone who was very fun to be around, reveling in mischief and doing as he pleased. He understood power and those that crossed him were dealt with quickly and harshly. If nothing else he made him slightly intimidating to be around, and though he disliked the other company he kept, he could agree that those within his own house were indeed weak by comparison.

But now a year had passed and his father had been increasingly interested in his new friend. It was why he had been summoned to his fathers study, to report on Potter. But he wasn't Potter anymore, he was Harry and whether he wanted to admit it or not, Harry had become Draco's only friend.

He knocked on the door, nervously licking his lips as his father told him to enter. He was at his desk going over various papers, pushing them aside for later as his son took a seat.

"I assume you know why I've called you here son."

"You wish to discuss what I've learned about Harry Potter."

It was a statement rather than a question and Lucius smiled at his sons boldness.

"You are quite correct son, I am eager to learn what you have discovered after a year with the famous "boy who lived". What are your thoughts?" Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts, mindful about what he was going to say.

"He is a credit to Slytherin. He is cunning and ruthless if the situation calls for it. He respects power and understands its importance. He has a strong will and is very loyal to those he considers friends."

"You speak of the two Gryffindors he keeps at his heels? What can you tell me of his relationship with them?"

"Weasley he keeps around for amusement I suppose. Granger...I think he may actually enjoy her company. He appreciates intelligence and despite her lowly origins she is if nothing else very intelligent." Lucius seemed to ponder this before fixing a critical eye on his son.

"And what of you Draco? How do you feel he views you?"

"I believe he sees me as an ally. Someone who is not afraid or antagonistic to him within Slytherin. I'm the only member of the house he willingly interacts with and we have dealt with a few of our lessors together."

"Have you now?"

"Yes father," Draco said nodding, "it is important to let those beneath us understand their place is it not?"

"Well said son," Lucius beamed, "sometimes a show of force is needed to keep the weak in line. Thank you Draco you've given me much to think about, you may go."

"Of course father," Draco said before turning to leave.

The door shut and Lucius went back to his desk, opening a draw and pulling out a worn diary. It was still unclear as to Potter's motivations. Was he friends with these Gryffindors or were they merely cannon fodder, pawns to be used and discarded once their usefulness was at an end? There was also the question of his abilities, which were far above those of a normal first year. If rumors were to be believed he had killed a professor, a weakling unworthy of his post but an adult wizard nonetheless. The boy could be a powerful ally or the greatest threat any of them had ever encountered. A test was in order Lucius decide, one that would prove Potter's true nature once and for all. He placed the diary back in his desk and returned to his work, now formulating a way to get his plan in motion.

Draco returned to his room in silent contemplation, already planning his next move. While he would never lie to his father, he had withheld much of what he knew to be true. Harry really was friends with Weasley and Granger, they were not the underlings that his father assumed them to be. And while he and Harry were friends, it always seemed as if he was keeping him at arms length, never truly trusting him to his more private thoughts. It irked him in a way, not being seen as trustworthy, although he couldn't exactly blame him. He was after all tasked with spying on him. Still, he had developed a sense of loyalty to his fellow Slytherin, from where that had come from he could not say and the answer continued to elude him no matter how long he thought on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Snape arrived just outside The Burrow's open fields, Snape declining to accompany Harry to the door saying that Dumbledore had arranged everything and that the less he was seen with Harry in public the better. He did however give him a medallion, a snake devouring itself, which served as a portkey which would bring him to a private and protected area where Harry would receive his special tutoring from Snape. They bid each other farewell and Harry let Hedwig out and levitated his trunk towards the house. He knocked on the door to be greeted by a very ecstatic Ron.

"You're here," Ron said smiling, quite happy about having one of his friends staying for the summer, "come in, mums just about has lunch ready." Harry smiled and brought his things inside, Ron noticing the empty cage.

"Where's Hedwig?"

"I let her out for bit, probably off hunting mice or rabbits," Harry shrugged.

"She'll like it here then we have tons of those about. Come on I'll show you around."

The Burrow, from Harry's first impression was every bit as warm and messy as Privet Drive was cold and sterile. Every room had something old, lived in and making some odd noise, but at the same time it was cozy and inviting. The two walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the twins who both smiled and waved as well as the older brother Percy who offered a less than warm welcome. Harry had only met Percy a few times and the elder Weasley did not care for the first year Slytherin. Not so much for his house but for the fact he had a knack for getting into trouble and dragging poor Ron along for most of it. Much like the twins he considered him a bad influence, but he could be polite at the very least.

The other person he met was none other than the Weasley matriarch herself, buzzing about the kitchen counters and seemingly doing twenty things at once. She paused to wipe her hands on her apron and to greet their newest guest.

"Hello Harry it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said grasping his hands, "Ron has told us so much about you. I'm Molly, Ron's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Harry said smiling. "I really appreciate you allowing me to stay the summer, I hope I won't be too much trouble."

"Nonsense," Molly said returning to her work, "Albus Dumbledore asked it as a personal favor to him, but even if he didn't, we knew your father and mother, they were good friends, good people. We were happy to help."

"Thank you...that means quite a lot to me," Harry said with a small genuine smile.

"Think nothing of it dear," she said returning the smile, "now go have a seat, lunch will be ready in a minute and do be careful, if Weasley men are good at anything it's eating, you're liable to lose a hand if your not careful."

Harry sat himself down and began chatting with Ron and the twins when the door opened and a young girl came rushing in.

"Mummy, there's a beautiful white owl circling the house, do you think it's lost?"

"Oh sorry that's just Hedwig," Harry explained, "I let her out for a bit of fresh air, I hope that's alright."

"It's fine Harry, birds like that need some fresh air," Molly assured him. "She might even take care of the rabbits around here sneaking into my garden. Little rodents must be animagi, I have no idea how they manage to get past the wards and into my cabbages."

"H-Harry?"

"Hello," Harry said smiling at the small redhead. He watched as her eyes went wide and he prepared for the inevitable strings of questions when she suddenly just turned and ran upstairs.

"What's with her," Harry asked turning to Ron.

"Ginny? No idea," Ron said munching on a sandwich, "she was really eager to meet you. Kept asking if you were really in Slytherin...annoying really."

"I suppose you don't get many Slytherins around here?"

"Actually our grandmother was in Slytherin," George said.

"Although she wasn't a very proper Slytherin," Fred added, "much like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Face it Harry," George said shaking his head, "you're a terrible Slytherin."

"The worst really," Fred added.

"How so?"

"You're not stuck up enough for one."

"Not arrogant enough for another."

"No evil plots..."

"Schemes..."

"Sinister dealings..."

"And the worst maniacal laugh we've ever heard..."

"Pitiful really."

"Well if I was going to take over the world I wouldn't just tell you about it."

"True," George said scratching his chin.

"Although maybe he is and he's just saying that now to throw us off the trail," Fred reasoned.

"Clever."

"Very clever."

"Unless of course I knew you'd think that and let you think I thought you thought that but really wanted you to only think I thought you'd think I thought that," Harry said smirking.

"What," both twins asked together.

"Are they always like this," Percy groaned.

"I'm afraid so," Ron said sadly.

"Merlin save us."


	9. Meet the Parents

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

The portkey Snape had given him brought Harry to a large clearing in what appeared to be a forest. He saw Snape at one end, arms crossed and leaning against a tree.

"When I say lessons begin at two that is not a suggestion," Snape grumbled as he marched over to his young charge.

"I'm sorry Severus, I lost track of time," Harry said sheepishly.

"Do try to be punctual, if learning techniques that may save your life is not proper motivation then at the very least have the courtesy of not wasting my time." Harry only nodded as Snape sighed and began the lesson.

"What I intend to teach you this summer is one of the most important spells you will perhaps ever use," Snape said pacing, "it is called Protego, a shield charm designed to protect against spells and physical attacks."

"A shield charm," Harry asked somewhat disappointed.

"I suppose you were hoping for something flashier and dangerous," Snape said rolling his eyes, "well get those silly thoughts out of your head. Shooting all the lightening and fire in the world from your wand will mean little if you can't even block a simple Jelly-Legs Jinx."

"But why would I need to spend the entire summer learning one spell?"

"First of all, this spell is capable of blocking many offensive dueling spell. To master it would mean commanding a superior defense against most opponents. Secondly, it is a difficult spell to master. You would be surprised how many seasoned witches and wizards are incapable of conjuring an even semi decent shield. I do not expect you to learn this spell immediately, it will take time and effort. However, if you are able to master this technique you will become a very dangerous opponent. It is possible to generate a shield that can repel physical attacks from even a giant and in some cases it is possible to reflect spells back at the caster with a strong enough shield."

Snape watched as Harry processed this information, the possibilities now apparent to his young student.

"Can it block The Killing Curse?"

"Unfortunately no," Snape said shaking his head, "that curse can not be blocked and is why I say nearly all offensive spells. But it is quite effective against many other curses or jinx you may encounter in a fight. Shall we begin?"

Harry pulled his wand at the ready and waited for Snape to continue.

"There are other variations used to protect a much larger area or against a particular form of magic. The variation I'll be teaching you is simply Protego and is common in dueling, meant to protect a single person."

Harry listened intently as Snape showed him the movement and had him recite the spell. After several minutes of practice, Harry felt ready to try against a real curse. His body was buzzing with nervous energy as Snape raised his wand, his hand twitching as his eyes watched his teacher carefully.

"Locomotor Wibbly!"

He saw the light leave the tip of Snape's wand, his hand and arm motioning as he called out his spell.

"Protego!"

Harry believed he had succeeded, right until his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"No time to be lying about Harry," Snape said smirking, "it would appear we have a lot of work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer past quickly as Harry split his time between tutoring and life at The Burrow. Despite a rough learning curve, Harry was eventually able to produce a solid shield and by summers end had become proficient enough to successfully block all of the low level curses he himself knew.

Life with the Weasley's had also been enlightening. He had developed a new appreciation for Quidditch as it was a common game he and the rest of the Weasley children ended up playing. He also had become fond of flying, a past time only truly appreciated in the open sky and not within the confines of the schools courtyard. When their letters from school had arrived, he had made a note to purchase his own broom along with his books for the year. Although reluctant, Molly allowed Harry to go off to Gringotts on his own while the rest of the family headed to the bookstore. He had just finished retrieving his funds for books and a new broom from his vault, stepping back out into the lobby when he saw a familiar head of hair.

"Hermione," he called out grabbing the girls attention. She turned and waved, rushing over to greet him as he made his way across the floor.

"Hello Harry," she said smiling, "are you shopping for school supplies today?"

"I am," he said returning the smile, "I also wanted to get a broom."

"A broom? Since when do you fly?"

"Since I've been staying with Ron and his family. They love to play Quidditch and flying is so much better out in the open."

"I never thought you cared for it."

"Neither did I until I really started to fly freely instead of the safer beginners lessons."

"So it's more dangerous," Hermione said sighing, "of course you like it now."

"Just because you're bad at it..."

"I'm not bad at it...I...I just don't care to leave my feet."

"My mistake," Harry said smirking. Whatever retort Hermione had was cut short as an older woman came up behind her.

"Hermione dear please don't run off like that. You know this is still very new to us and the last thing I need is to say something inappropriate and cause an international incident. Also your father is staring at the...what were they...goblins, yes goblins again and I can't tell if they're becoming cross with him or not."

It took Harry every bit of willpower not to laugh as he had remembered thinking the same thing when he had first come to Gringotts. Thankfully he did not laugh, no need to appear rude, despite the humor of the situation. Hermione however did not find any of this amusing, now mortified by her mothers sudden appearance and her small tirade. To her own credit, Mrs. Granger did notice her daughters sudden rosier appearance as well as the young boy looking from her to Hermione.

"Oh...is this one of your friends from school dear?"

"Mum, this is Harry Potter, Harry my mother," Hermione said smiling awkwardly.

"Very pleased to meet you ma'am."

"So this is Harry," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"You've heard of me?"

"Hermione has told us all about you, her other friend Ron as well and I believe a boy named Draco?"

"Yes those are our other friends," Harry nodded.

"I'm so glad Hermione was able to make friends quickly. Her father and I were both very uneasy about her schooling away from home but she was quite adamant about going."

"That I can believe," Harry said ignoring the look Hermione was giving him.

"We were worried it might be difficult for her with no magical parents to make friends but I see those fears were unfounded. She mentioned that you're something of a celebrity among wizards."

"Mum!"

"Well...that is...a fairly accurate way to put it," Harry said grinning as he watched Hermione grow even more flustered. The conversation was interrupted again as a man approached the group jingling a bag of galleons in his hand.

"One of these days someone is going to have to explain to me how they figure out an exchange rate from pounds to magical gold. I'd try to ask one of the tellers but I don't think they like me very much," he said handing the bag to Hermione.

"Actually I don't think they like anyone really sir," Harry said.

"Yes, quite right," the man said chuckling, "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Dad this is..."

"This is Hermione's Harry from school," Mrs. Granger said grinning.

"Oh," Mr. Granger said also grinning, " _the_ Harry in the flesh. A pleasure to finally meet the young man I've heard so much about."

"The pleasure is all mine sir," Harry said shaking an offered hand. Harry shot a quick glance to Hermione to find her face in her hands and muttering, whether commenting on the situation or trying to invoke a spell that would allow the floor to swallow her up he couldn't tell.

"I was actually headed to Flourish and Blotts to pick up my school supplies," Harry said deciding to spare his friend further embarrassment, "we could go together if that is alright with you."

"Of course," Mr. Granger said smiling, "by all means lead the way, we still haven't gotten our sense of direction with this place just yet." Harry and Hermione moved ahead as Hermione's parents followed behind, their eyes always catching an interesting person or piece of architecture to stare at or comment on.

"Is it bad that I want to hex my own parents into oblivion right now," Hermione whispered in a huff.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides... _your_ Harry would never think any less of you," he said trying to cover his smile...poorly.

"Not one word Potter."

"Look on the brightside," Harry said as he waved to a man in the distance, "karma is going to avenge you shortly."

"And how is that?"

"The man I was waving to is Ron's father. He is very, very...very interested by muggles and the muggle world."

"And?"

"And I once had an entire conversation with him about the use and purpose of a rubber duck. What kind of endless barrage of questions do you think he might have for a pair of very experienced muggles such as your parents?"

Looking back at this moment, he could never be sure what scared him more. The gleam in her eye or the feral grin that appear soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within two minutes of meeting Gilderoy Lockhart Harry had come to a very well thought out and accurate conclusion. Gilderoy Lockhart...was a git. Even worse, he would be the git in charge of his education where it pertained to defending against the dark arts. He looked at his new and unwanted copies of signed books and wondered if he could use them to practice Bombarda.

"Can't you go five minutes without making yourself the center of attention Harry?"

Harry turned to meet the smirking face of his fellow Slytherin and rolled his eyes.

"Yes because shaking hands with some clown is exactly what I wanted to do today."

"Could have fooled me the way you were smiling for the cameras," Draco snorted.

"Leave him alone," Ginny growled causing Draco to look down at her.

"You get a girlfriend Harry or did you just trade in Weasley for a smaller model?"

"It's okay Ginny," Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Draco is my friend from Slytherin. He takes some getting use to but eventually you learn to put up with him."

"Put up with me," Draco scoffed, "all of the nonsense I get dragged into on account of you three and..."

"Now now Draco," a voice said as the head of a cane came to rest on Draco's shoulder, "friends shouldn't fight."

The others went still as Lucius Malfoy made his presence known. Ron and the other Weasley children quieted quickly with Hermione carefully studying the man. Harry was already aware of who Lucius Malfoy was and what he might represent, immediately he was on his guard.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said extending his hand.

"A pleasure sir," Harry said shaking the mans hand, his greeting far less warm than others he had given that day.

"At last I meet the famous "boy who lived", nearly as famous as the wizard that gave you that scar."

"High praise for a wizard that placed you under the Imperius Curse and forced you into his service."

"I see you are well informed," Lucius said, his face betraying nothing in his casual tone, "Draco mentioned that."

"Did he," Harry said glance at Draco who could only glare back at his father and then to the floor.

"Indeed, he's spoken so much about all of you I feel I have you at a disadvantage," he said turning to Hermione, "you must be Miss Granger. Draco spoke highly of you. Top of your class, despite being...muggleborn. Are those your parents over there," he said motioning to where Arthur Weasley and Hermione's parents were talking. "They must be very proud that you've performed so well, despite your...disadvantages."

"Magical ability for an individual is best measured by the individual, not by who came before them," Hermione said staring back at him defiantly.

"Of course," he said dismissively before turning to the Weasleys. "And Ron Weasley...hmm, I suppose one redhead with second hand books is as good as the next," he said picking up a used charms book from Ginny's cauldron.

"Hello Lucius," Arthur Weasley said placing himself in front of his children.

"Ah Arthur, good to see that government paycheck continuing to stretch farther and farther," he said placing the book back in the cauldron. "Possibly the best bit of magic you've ever managed, keeping that den of yours upright and churning out future disgraces to the rest of the pure bloods."

"Purity of blood and quality of character are not one in the same. Funny how many wizards often mistake them for one another."

"Associating with muggles and fraternizing with their kind will be the end of us."

"Some of us believe otherwise."

"And some of us have not turned our backs on a thousand years of history to coddle the weak and powerless," Lucius hissed.

The air seemed to still as those around them became aware of the conversation. Hermione glanced towards her parents that seemed nervous as if sensing the danger. Ron and Draco both looked to their fathers, waiting to see what their next move would be. All the while Harry had slipped his hand into his sleeve and grabbed his wand. He would be ready for the worst, consequences be damned.

Lucius glanced back to Harry, some questions already having been answered by the look the boy was giving him. The board had been set, now to see how the game was to play out.

"Come along Draco," Lucius said stepping back, "we've wasted enough time for today." Lucius stepped out leaving Draco to turn back to a glaring Ron and Hermione and Harry whose calculating gaze seemed to leave him feeling chilled.

"See you at school," he said quietly before running after his father.


	10. A Friend Indeed

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 10: A Friend Indeed

Draco should have known something was wrong almost immediately. The signs were there, he just didn't want to acknowledge them. Hoping to maybe let it pass by in his ignorance and allow time to wash it away...it was not to be.

It had all started on the Hogwart's Express when he discovered that the compartment that Harry and the others were in just happened to be full. Granted there was one more Weasley than last year so he had merely passed it off as bad luck on his part and moved to another compartment with some blond girl jabbering on about absolute nonsense. It had almost made him want to take his chances with the Slytherin's...almost.

During the feast however it became clear that Draco was being ignored, looking to sit with Harry only to find him sitting between a nervous and blushing Millicent Bulstrode and a nervous and scared Pansy Parkinson. At first he did what came naturally and sulked, content that he didn't need Potter or his two Gryffindor cohorts. But as the days became weeks the isolation was beginning to take its toll. He, much like Harry, had maintained a reputation as someone not to be trifled with and had taught that lesson to Zabini, Nott and even Crabbe and Goyle to great effect. So great in fact that he too had earned the title of Pariah, leaving him isolated from everyone. Harry at least had Ron and Hermione, Draco had no one. Finally tiring of his exile, Draco was determined to hunt Harry down and demand to know what exactly he had done to deserve this cold shoulder.

He checked the dungeons first and was not in the least bit surprised when his search came up empty. He moved on to the Quidditch pitch with equally dismal results and likewise came up empty at Hagrid's hut. Draco marched up and down the halls getting more and more frustrated as he went. Between his new broom and invisibility cloak, if Harry didn't want to be found then he would not. He turned the corner and spotted someone who might be of use, a Gryffindor first year with a camera, who had replaced Harry's shadow and followed him around like a lost puppy.

"Hey you," Draco called out storming over to the small blond boy. The boy in question flinched and froze at the sight of the approaching Slytherin, unsure whether to answer or to turn and run.

"You're the one always trailing after Harry," Draco said looking down at the nervous boy.

"C-Colin C-Creevey at your service," he said gulping.

"Whatever," Draco scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand, "where is Harry?"

"I...I don't know," Colin said somewhat dejected.

"You don't know? How could you not know? It seems to be your life's sole purpose to trail at Harry's heels like the other two."

"Well...he...he might be avoiding me," Colin said sheepishly.

"It would appear to be going around," Draco grumbled.

"But I did see Hermione in the library, maybe you could ask her?"

Draco frowned at the idea but decided it was worth a shot. He left Colin without so much as a word and made his way to the library. He walked towards the back to Harry's regular table and sure enough there was Hermione reading alone. He approached slowly, standing behind her trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. Sensing someone over her shoulder, she sighed before lowering her book.

"For the last time Colin I do not know where Harry has run off to," she said not turning around.

"Do I look like some nervous twitch with a camera Granger?"

Now aware that it was not in fact Colin behind her, she spun around to see a very grumpy Draco looking down at her.

"I need to speak to Harry."

"Well he isn't here Draco."

"Really," he asked swiping his hand through the empty space of the chair across from her.

"What are you doing?"

"He has an invisibility cloak Granger, I can't just take your word that he isn't here."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't want to speak to you?"

"And did it ever occur to you that you should mind your own business?"

"Harry is my friend and..."

"He's my friend too!"

"Is he really? He isn't some assignment given to you by your father?"

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about you...you..."

"Go ahead," Hermione nearly snarled, "go ahead and say it. I know it's what you really think. As if I can't see the way you and your father look at me, like I'm some disease that needs to be eradicated."

"I...I've never called you that," Draco said indignantly.

"Never to my face and never in front of Harry, but look me in the eyes and tell me you've never referred to me as a mudblood."

He tried, but his gaze could not meet her accusing one as he look down at the floor in anger.

"I thought as much," she said frowning. "I tried so hard to be your friend Malfoy, for his sake, but you could never be friends with someone like me. Harry is very important to me and I won't let you or the other Slytherins or even the Gryffindors hurt him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Draco said through gritted teeth, "I apologize for disturbing you."

He marched from the library unaware of the set of green, calculating eyes that followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco barley registered Lockhart as he prattled on about form and safety again. He knew the man would select Harry to duel first and he hadn't even waited for the dull twit to name an opponent when he volunteered himself. If Harry was surprised by this he didn't show it and it infuriated Draco even more. The two presented their wands and bowed before heading to either end of the stage. They held themselves at the ready with Lockhart giving his final instructions.

"On my mark you may begin. Remember you are to try and disarm only, we don't want any accidents. On three, one, two..."

"Everte Statum!"

"Protego!"

A murmur went through the crowd as Draco's spell fizzled against Harry's shield. Draco and Harry both frowned, Draco for Harry anticipating his jumping the gun and Harry for correctly deducing Draco would.

"Excellent work Harry," Lockhart said gushing, "not many second years can perform a shielding charm. I myself wasn't able to use that spell properly until almost the end of my third year."

" _Git",_ Snape and Harry both thought.

Undeterred Draco resumed his stance and continued his assault.

"Everte Statum! Petrificus Totalus!"

Again Harry effortlessly blocked both spells causing Draco to become incensed.

"Come on Potter fight me! Or is hiding like a coward all your good at?"

"Make yourself worth fighting and I may," Harry said smirking. The sound of laughter from the crowd made Draco see red.

"How dare you speak to me like that! As if I were your muggleborn little pet over there," he said motioning with his wand at Hermione and glancing at her.

"Everte Statum!"

The spell caught Draco unaware and full in the chest, causing him to be hurled into a wall. He heard and felt his arm break just before slipping into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke slowly, his mind a haze and his arm numb. His bleary eyes peered about the room to find himself in the Hospital Wing, off in the corner at the far end of the hall. He then noticed Harry sitting in a chair next to him, half his body hidden by his cloak, a somber look on his face. The moon was high in the sky, so he could only assume he had been out for quite some time.

"One of these days," Draco said hoarsely before sitting up, "Snape is going to catch you on your late night excursions and then you'll be in a world of hurt."

"How are you feeling," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, we suddenly find ourselves the time to speak with me. I should have let you break my arm at the start of the year, it would have saved us all some trouble."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the spell would throw you so hard. I saw you pointing your wand at Hermione and you were angry and..."

"And what? You thought I would hurt you're precious girlfriend," Draco snorted.

"The thought did cross my mind...and we're just friends."

"Well I'm glad to see you think so highly of me."

"You haven't given me much reason to think otherwise. I know you've been reporting back to your father about me."

"I'm sure Granger has mention you to her parents as well," Draco said dismissively.

"Her parents are also not suspected Death Eaters, possibly still loyal to my greatest enemy."

"What do you want Harry," Draco sighed laying back down.

"I want the truth. I want to know why you wanted so badly to become my friend."

Draco sat back up, looking into Harry's eyes, the scrutiny and distrust just hiding beneath the surface. He knew he had a choice to make, one that would have far reaching consequences and one that could prove to make his life very difficult indeed. Sighing again, he turned his eyes back to Harry's expectant gaze.

"The truth...the truth is that my father wanted me to get close to you so I could spy on you. He wanted to know more about you, your personality, your abilities, whether or not you were an enemy or an ally."

Draco noted with some sourness the surprised look on Harry's face, evidently the last thing he had expected to hear was the truth.

"When I came with you to help Granger it was because my father wanted me to be your friend. But I came with you to protect the Philosopher's Stone because you _are_ my friend."

Harry said nothing, quietly contemplating on Draco's words. Draco himself exhaled, figuring in for a knut in for a galleon and decided to lay his cards on the table.

"I was shunned by the others when I started hanging out with you, Granger and Weasley. After a while I began to realize that the others are stupid and weak. They're an undisciplined mob and they lack vision, ambition. You do not. I enjoy getting in and out of trouble with you, it's fun and it was nice to know I had someone looking out for me."

"What about you're father, your family?"

"I've told my father what he wanted to know, but I didn't tell him everything. He doesn't know you have an invisibility cloak. He also only knows a handful of the spells you actually have in your arsenal. He also has no idea about what really happened at the end of last year. There are rumors and hearsay but he doesn't know what we did or why. I know you don't trust me," Draco said looking away, "you shouldn't. But despite everything you're my only friend...and I dislike being alone."

Harry studied his fellow Slytherin, trying to find the truth underneath his words. He thought back to his own life, before Severus and wondered what it might have been for another five years without a friend in the world. He thought of lonely nights under the stairs and the same lost look on Draco's face as he once had.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends," Harry said quietly causing Draco to look at him curiously. "The sorting hat said that at our first year. I would like to think that it's true."

Harry rose, wrapping his cloak around him and checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Get some rest and then we can talk. I still don't entirely trust you, but I don't like to be alone any more than you."

With that Harry was gone leaving Draco with much to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco paced the Hospital Wing, trying to sort out exactly what had happened. Harry was off explaining events to Dumbledore and Weasley was currently with his sister who was still semi hysterical. She had awoken in a panic and had not stopped either sobbing or apologizing since they had returned. All the while clinging to him as if she might float away if she let go.

Next he was trying to wrap the idea that the Dark Lord or at least a younger memory of him had attempted to kill Harry and by extension himself. And with a bloody Basilisk of all things.

"He dare call us a disgrace to Slytherin," he muttered to himself, "clever enough to destroy you."

Movement caught his eye as Hermione began to stir, stiff limbs slowly flexing as the draught began to take effect. He walked over to her side and watched as her skin gained its color and her fingers began to move. Suddenly she shot up, fumbling through her robes for her wand, unaware of where or when she was.

"Relax Hermione," Draco said grabbing her attention, "you're in the Hospital Wing."

"Basilisk! It's a Basilisk," she said trembling.

"We know, we got your note, it's dead," he said rolling his eyes.

"Dead?"

"Harry, Weasley and I just returned a few hours ago."

"How long was I petrified?"

"Only for a week or so. Not that it matters since final exams have been canceled."

"Canceled," Hermione groaned.

"Right I forgot you're not like anyone else," Draco sighed.

"Where's Harry...and Ron?"

"Weasley is with his sister. She was somehow caught up in this mess, something to do with a diary she had. I'll let Harry explain it. He's with Dumbledore as we speak doing just that."

"And why are you here?"

"Because I have nothing better to do and I told Harry I would wait for you to revive to let you know he was okay."

Hermione sat quietly, looking around the ward as the others began to come to.

"Thank you Draco."

"I told you I had nothing better to do, no need to thank me."

"No...thank you for going with Harry, for helping him."

"He's my friend Hermione," Draco said looking away, "of course I was going to help him."

"You're calling me Hermione," she said, amusement clear in her voice.

"I suppose I am. Don't read into it anymore than me trying to coexist with you for Harry's sake."

"We don't have to be enemies," she said frowning, "we could be friends."

"Please," Draco scoffed, "we can't just erase everything that's happened between us and start over."

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment before extending her hand at him.

"What are you doing," he asked skeptically looking at her hand.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we've never met before. My name is Hermione Granger from House Gryffindor."

Draco looked at the hand and back to her expectant expression, his lips betraying him as they rose in a small smirk.

"Draco Malfoy from the noble House of Slytherin," he said grasping her hand which she shook heartily while smiling at him. "This is disgustingly cliched, you are aware, yes?"

"You hush and stop ruining the moment."

"I still think Weasley is an idiot by the way."

"Baby steps Draco, baby steps."

 **I initially was going to write the second school year as I had before splicing Harry, Draco and Ginny's stories with one another, but I disliked the way it made everything flow and decided to dedicate one chapter to each of them as the year passes. Ginny will be next, followed by Harry which will tie the three together.**


	11. Something Wicked

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A Lion in Snakes Clothing**

Chapter 11: Something Wicked

Ginny is happy.

No, she is in fact ecstatic. A new student at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor to boot, her mother will be thrilled, even more so than she is. She's spent her life hearing stories about this place and to finally be here is a bit overwhelming. It's a week before she discovers the diary.

At first she doesn't think much of it. It looks old and used, something she has become accustomed to when it concerns her things. She can't really recall when she received it, but just assumes that her mother slipped it in with her school supplies as a small present. It seems like an ordinary diary, until she writes in it and it writes back. Initially she thinks it's just George and Fred having a laugh at her expense. She scolds them the next day at breakfast, but they seem genuinely confused and clueless as to what she's talking about. That night she writes in the diary again and discovers a great many things.

The person writing back to her is named Tom Riddle and was a former student and fellow Gryffindor who had attended Hogwart's fifty years prior. She also confirmed that he is not in fact a ghost haunting her diary, but rather a memory or projection of a personality much like the paintings that hang on the walls of the staircase. She is cautious at first, but eventually she begins to write regularly to Tom as he is more than eager to offer a friendly ear.

She writes about her brothers, who are too preoccupied by classes, or Quidditch or girls or their own friends to be bothered with her. She also writes about Harry Potter. Tom becomes very interested in Harry, curious how a baby could have defeated a dark wizard. She's happy to tell him everything she knows about "the boy who lived" and Tom is more than happy to listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny is worried.

The dreams begin in October, she can't remember what they are, only the feeling of unease when she wakes. As the month progresses she begins to recall faint images. A girls bathroom, a strange language she doesn't understand, a secret passage. She chalks it up to strange dreams and nothing more. A trick of the mind or the result of an overactive imagination. Tom comforts her, tells her not to worry, that everything will be fine. She believes him, after all he wouldn't lie to her.

It's Halloween and the dreams come again, but this time they are clearer. She's in the halls of the school. It's dark and well into the night, the candles flickering in the draft of the hall her only light. She comes to a large piece of wall and stares at it before taking a can of red paint and brushing a strange message across it. She doesn't understand what it's suppose to mean, but it's sinister tone is unsettling. She admires her handy work before adding a finishing touch, hanging a familiar looking cat by its tail and walking away.

She wakes, sheets soaked with sweat and her heart racing. She tells herself it's only a dream, until she sees the message scrawled on the wall and hears Mr. Filch bemoaning the state of Mrs. Norris. She's confused, unsure if she should tell someone or not. A voice in the back of mind says not to, that its only a coincidence and people will think she's crazy. She listens and pretends that everything is going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny is angry.

She's angry at him. He lied to her, used her. He was never her friend and never had cared about her. He isn't even a Gryffindor. He had somehow gotten a hold of her mind, forcing her hand when she was asleep. Causing her to release a monster that was hurting people. It was his voice in the back of her mind telling her to keep quiet, filling her head with doubt and fear.

Most of all she's angry with herself, for being played for a fool and allowing this thing to control her. She smirks with some satisfaction as she throws the diary into the toilet, not at all unaware of the poetic nature that it is being disposed of in the very bathroom he had brought her to. She turns her back on the diary and him, convinced that she has seen and heard the last from them both.

For a time it seems that life is finally getting back to normal. There haven't been anymore attacks and she hasn't seen or heard about the diary since she destroyed it. She should be happy and yet she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. It is a few months before the horrifying truth comes to light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny is scared.

It had been little things at first. Wandering the halls only to forget where she was going. Unable to remember what she had been doing the night before. She had reasoned it away as nothing, just a fit of nerves with finals approaching. She didn't realize that the voice that dismissed her concerns was not her own until it was too late. By then she was powerless against him, her mind now his and her life in his hands. He no longer hid his control of her under the ruse of dreams and allowed her to be fully conscious of her actions as his puppet. She saw the hidden chamber in the bowels of the castle and caught a glimpse of the slithering shadow as it stalked its prey. She watched as Hermione and Penelope were petrified, unable to do anything except watch and to be subjected to his taunts and insults.

He forces her to visit the Hospital Wing, taking great delight as she sees what her foolishness had wrought. He tastes her pain and despair, telling her she is the cause of all this suffering, she is to blame for the hurt she has brought to her friends. She sees Harry standing over Hermione, looking lost for the first time since she met him. She wants to cry out, to apologize, to call for help, to have someone, anyone save her from this torture. Instead she smiles, a cruel and twisted thing that once would have had no business on her face. But it is not her face, not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom is pleased.

He looks at his hand, almost solid once again, his life nearly restored. He smirks, content to bask in his victory where soon his past, present and future will merge and the next chapter in his life can begin. He knows Harry will come, it is fate that binds their existence of this he is sure. Slytherins pet will feast on his flesh and the world will tremble anew as the Dark Lord rises no longer impeded by their meddlesome savior.

He glances down at the girl, her face quite pale as her life slowly ebbs from her body to restore his. He smiles, happy to be rid of her simpering and endless prattle, amazed that someone so weak could still be of use to him. He wrinkles is nose in disgust as he can still hear her thoughts, a slowly dying whisper in the back of his mind.

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Harry...Ron...Merlin...anyone...please help me. Help me."_


End file.
